La colonia
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Multi X-Cross. Rita Brown empieza su vida como "T" dentro de una sociedad elitista donde los de su categoría tienen privilegios superiores. Asi es su vida y su relación con los demás.


N.A. Este es un X-over de varias series de áime. En algunas no soy muy docto, pero trataré de respetar las cosas principales de esos animes. (A menos que no tengan lugar en una sociedad tecnológica. Ya saben, magia, espiritus y cosas como esas). Sin embargo por fuertes razones que después explicaré, va ha haber un poco o un mucho de OOC.  
  
Ninguna serie me pertenece, solo hago eso para divertirme y darle vuelo a mi mente torcida.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
La Colonia.  
  
Capitulo 1 "La Cúpula 8"  
  
[-------------------------------------------------]  
  
Rita Brown suspiró mientras estudiaba su reflejo en las ventanas de plexiglás del transporte magnético.  
  
No tenía sentido ver "afuera".  
  
El transporte la llevaba a su nueva residencia, la cual se encargaría de limpiar debido a "imprevistos" según lo definió el trabajador social.  
  
Rita trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para evitar pensar en el "hubiera" que su cabeza analizaba a razón de 3 de esos por segundo.  
  
Debí haberme quedado en casa, celebrando mi cumpleaños.  
  
Debí haber entrado a la escuela con mis amigos.  
  
Debí haber nacido normal.  
  
Rita Brown era bendecida con la categoría denominada "T", lo que le daba un estatus demasiado elevado en una sociedad elitista. Era preferente, era gozosa de privilegios que incluso, algunos de los adultos deseaban. Su carrera por los próximos 3 o 4 años estaba asegurada junto con una buena residencia y salario dependiente del trabajo asignado por la computadora principal de la Colonia.  
  
Y apenas cumplió 14 años.  
  
Rita Brown.  
  
Tipo "T" Clase "A"  
  
Clasificación: 483.  
  
Con esa información en su Cartucho de información, las puertas se abrían a un mundo de posibilidades tan amplio, que muchos quedarían aterrados.  
  
"¿En que me metí?" Pensó por cuarta vez en la hora.  
  
Según como la describió su instructor de artes marciales en la Academia Sintetizada (ese maldito viejo pervertido) ella era divina. Ojos de un azul intenso que se daban a notar incluso en la distancia. Cabello negro grueso, en un corte vagamente varonil que aumentaba lo atractiva que era. Si nos referimos a su cuerpo, no solo puede ser fácilmente confundida con alguien de 16, sino que el entrenamiento físico la acerco tanto a la perfección atlética que era, como cualquier T, superior físicamente a cualquiera.  
  
"¿En que demonios me metí?" Se repitió Rita al tratar de ignorar los intentos de un par de chicos que querían llamar su atención con guiños o caras de encanto. Idiotas.  
  
A Rita no le importaba eso. Le interesaba más que en estos mismos momentos su familia estaría en una fiesta hecha en su honor. Grabarían todo en un Chip de video, para que ella después pudiera verlo. Ver como hicieron un pastel con 14 velitas. Ver los regalos que le habían comprado (y posteriormente enviarían por Fedex), vería los mensajes de amigos, vecinos y otras personas que estuvieron con ella desde pequeña. Y de esa forma celebraría su cumpleaños. De la misma forma que los 3 anteriores.  
  
La vida apesta.  
  
"A los pasajeros se les informa que llegaremos a la Cúpula 8 en 5 minutos. Preparen sus pases y documentos necesarios para el desembarco." Habló la voz de una mujer. Normalmente para esa clase de trabajos de bajo perfil, dejaban a amas de casa para que trabajaran medio tiempo.  
  
Rita se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y asió la pequeña maleta donde llevaba sus más imprescindibles pertenencias. Todo lo demás que podría llegar a ocupar las compraría por la Red o iría a uno de los centros comerciales a comprar.  
  
Pero por ahora un buen descanso era lo que necesitaba.  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
- Terminamos por hoy. Puedes bajar Ikari-kun. – Dijo una joven voz dentro del Entry Plug .  
  
Shinji Ikari suspiró en agradecimiento, desplazando imperceptiblemente el LCL a su alrededor.  
  
Un terrible día, terminado.  
  
Mientras afuera de él, los técnicos y el personal responsable accionaban los dispositivos que le permitirían a la cápsula salir de la columna del Evangelion morado; el se dedicaba a deshacerse de ese perturbador estado de disociación cuando terminó su sincronización con la maquinota morada.  
  
Para él aún no tenía sentido para que La Colonia necesitaba un artefacto como las Evangelion. Eran grandes, bromazas, difíciles de operar y muy caras de mantener.  
  
Obviamente nadie le decía nada. Solo que el era uno de los pocos que son capaces de moverla de la forma adecuada.  
  
Cuando lo sacaron de la cápsula, se dedicó a salpicar todo su camino con gotas de LCL. El líquido transfería oxigeno a sus pulmones, pero era demasiado incomodo tener el pecho lleno de esa cosa. Y aparte, la versión "sabor frambuesa" se perdió en el correo. Solo estaba la asquerosa versión "Blood Flavor", cosa que detestaba.  
  
Aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento una toalla limpia que uno de los técnicos le extendió. Volteando a ver al que fue su cuerpo por unas horas, agradeció a Zor el que le permitieran bajar de alli.  
  
Detestaba ese lugar, detestaba su trabajo, detestaba que todos a su alrededor tuvieran control de su vida. Los técnicos que le ayudaban a vestir el Plug Suit junto con sus catéteres y tubos. Los oficiales que le restringían el paso a lugares "no autorizados" y por si fuera poco, tener que soportar a esa "T" encargada de las operaciones de los EVAs.  
  
Shinji Ikari era un chico ordinario. Tipo "Common" Clasificación 317, 3 puntos debajo de la línea que separa a los adolescentes normales de los T. Eso era lo más odioso.  
  
- Mañana empezaremos con la prueba de sincronización normal, y pasado mañana con las pruebas motrices. Te sugiero que descanses.  
  
Shinji asintió sin muchas ganas a la pálida joven vestida con una bata de laboratorio y la cara tan expresiva como la de un muerto. En su gafete de identificación decía "Rei Ayanami" y a duras penas le llevaba un año de diferencia. Pero ella era un "T" tipo "Especial" Clasificación 620; lo que la hacía Zor comparada con él.  
  
Definitivamente no tenía un buen Karma.  
  
Como si no valiera la pena hablar con un sujeto inferior como él. Rei se alejó para reunirse con Maya Ibuki y seguir trabajando en el reporte final de sincronización. Shinji se quedó allí. Aun con el incómodo traje de conexión, esperando.  
  
Y esperando.  
  
Tres.  
  
Dos.  
  
Uno.  
  
- Shinji-kun, eso fue sorprendente. En verdad tienes potencial. – los gritos de esa voz, agradable para unos, para Shinji en cambio... – No cualquiera obtiene un Ratio de 53 en su segunda sincronización. Veras como para mañana esa proporción sube...  
  
El joven Ikari dejó que su "coach" encargado siguiera gastando saliva mientras lo guiaba a los vestidores poniéndole un brazo en el hombro y tratándolo como un viejo amigo.  
  
Sin embargo, hacia apenas 1 semana que lo conocía. Sin embargo Kaworu tenía esa forma de ser. "T" Tipo "A" Clasificación 472, nombrado como "El quinto niño" de la generación 3 de pilotos. Este era de unos 17 años. Demasiado viejo para seguir piloteando un EVA, pero con la suficiente experiencia y estatus para permanecer con un cargo de oficial en la organización NERV.  
  
Shinji gemía interiormente mientras trataba de apartarse de la charla de él. Solo deseaba regresar a su casa. No el departamento que compartía con la Oficial Katsuragi (Su clasificación no era lo suficientemente alta como para permitirle vivir solo), sino en la Cúpula granjera donde vivía con sus tíos, antes de que su padre lo llamara para se piloto. Antes de que recordara porque lo habían abandonado y porque nunca se sintió cómodo en ningún lugar.  
  
Finalmente Kaworu lo dejó solo mientras se deshacía del plug suit. Estaba cansado. Tenía hambre pero aún mucho del LCL estaba en su estomago. El reloj le decía que eran apenas las 6:00 H.C. (Hora Colonial) y aún debía hacer la tarea que le dejaron en la escuela.  
  
La vida apestaba.  
  
Ni siquiera prestó atención a los elogios y los comentarios de Misato. Solo tenía la mente en blanco mientras viajaba del "Geo Font" hacia la cúpula 8.  
  
Su nuevo hogar.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
- Sírveme una grande ahora Xel. – Saludó un joven uniformado al sonriente barman.  
  
- ¿Dia pesado en el trabajo, Ricky-kun? – Preguntó el propietario del Bar Xel's.  
  
- Y que lo digas.  
  
Rick Hunter no dijo nada mas mientras dejaba que el liquido ámbar de su cerveza helada se deslizara por su esófago y cayera a su estomago. "Dia pesado" no es como lo definiría. "Dia enfadoso" o "infernal" era mas cercano a todo.  
  
Todo porque perdió un encuentro en el simulador contra uno de los de Oz, ya por eso se tenían que sentir superiores. La RDF tenía mas tiempo vigilando la Colonia, tenía la robotecnología y mas aún, tenía a los Veritech. Eso era suficiente como para que cualquier chica lo volteara a ver cuando paseaba en su uniforme de Teniente.  
  
Pero no, tenía que llegar ese supuesto "Capitán" de OZ y empezar a corregir la forma como se manejaban las cosas. Nada más porque ellos tenían esos bonitos robots llamados "Gundam". Rick no se pudo quedar callado y le respondió de forma tajante al capitancillo ese. En retrospectiva, tal vez debió quedarse callado.  
  
No es bueno provocar al Capitán Heero Yui.  
  
Respondiendo a sus argumentos, el capitán acepto el reto que Rick le propuso y ambos se subieron a un simulador. Cada uno escogiendo el mecha al que estaban más adecuado. Yui uno de esos horrorosos Gundam. Rick el maravilloso VF-1. Y allí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Se dio cuenta que Yui era hábil, demasiado. A menos que haya hecho trampa, las balas de la Gatling GU-11 de 50 mm resbalaron, como el agua en la espalda de un pato, por la armadura de gundamio. Sin siquiera usar el cañón de rayos, Heero partió en dos al Skull 23 ante la atónita, incrédula y burlona mirada de más de 30 soldados.  
  
Heero se retiró sin decir nada y Rick desapareció antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo.  
  
"Me lo merezco" Pensó. "El es un T "Espacial" de 557 de Clasificación." Los 421 de Rick y su estatus de T Clase "B" aunado a sus habilidades naturales para el vuelo no eran suficientes para superar a un Heero Yui.  
  
Terminó su cerveza y pidió otra. Al menos estaría de licencia el día siguiente, por lo que podría embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento. Pasar la noche en la bodega del Bar y levantarse en la mañana e ir a su casa.  
  
La campana de la puerta anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente.  
  
- Hee-chan, adelante. ¿Lo de siempre? – Preguntó Xellos con la alegría característica al Capitán de Oz que acababa de entrar.  
  
"100 cúpulas en toda la Colonia, y nos tuvo que tocar a ambos en la Cúpula 8" pensó rabiosamente Rick, mientras trataba de mantener el control de si mismo.  
  
Pero el alcohol era un estorbo.  
  
- Xellos, dame otra por favor.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños Rita. – dijo la joven en voz baja cuando abrió la puerta de su nuevo departamento.  
  
"Pase autorizado. Bienvenida a casa Señorita Brown." La puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia la izquierda cuando Rita metió su cartucho de identificación en la cerradura electrónica de la puerta.  
  
El edificio Hackman era uno de nivel respetable para una Cúpula como la 8. Un departamento suficientemente grande para albergar cómodamente a una persona. Un dormitorio, cocina integral y refrigerador conectado a la Red. Una sala bastante espaciosa con muebles inteligentes y vidrios polarizados. Definitivamente tenía todo lo que un "T" podía desear.  
  
Excepto la limpieza.  
  
Haciendo un recorrido, Rita reflexionó sobre si era apropiado habitar un departamento que aún tenía restos de cintas plásticas amarillas de la policía. Las paredes con rastros de cafés de sangre seca y 3 siluetas blancas en posturas algo extrañas en el piso, destacando los tres homicidios que se cometieron en ese lugar hace 2 semanas.  
  
Gracias a Zor que no era una persona supersticiosa.  
  
Arrojando su maleta al sofá (sacando una gruesa nube de polvo) Rita se dirigió a la cocina, y pudo deducir por los restos de polvo blanco en unas cucharas, algunas jeringas usadas y otras cosas, que una pequeña banda de narcos se alojaron en ese lugar. Por o visto una redada nocturna los había sacado de la cama, pues esta estaba desarreglada y, si su vista no la engañaba, había sido usada por una pareja dado los restos de semen en las sabanas. La leche del refrigerador estaba echada a perder y la fecha de caducidad databa de más de 10 días.  
  
Antes de imaginarse como se habían dado las cosas o ver como habían muerto los traficantes, rita puso una mano en su frente y se obligó a calmarse. En ocasiones le era difícil controlar su naturaleza deductiva. Después de todo eso es lo que la hacía un "T". Y peor aún, le había dado el trabajo de Detective en la jefatura de esa Cúpula.  
  
Decidiendo que era mejor distraerse y comprar algo para hacer la limpieza y preparar algo de comer, Rita recogió su Cartucho de identificación, sus tarjetas de suministro y salió, suspirando por enésima vez en el día. Sería una tarde larga y mañana... el inicio de un horrendo trabajo.  
  
[---------------------------------]  
  
- Misato-san ¿Realmente es necesario que llevemos eso? – Protestó Shinji mientras a duras penas cargaba las bolsas llenas de cerveza.  
  
- ¡Claro que si Shinji-chan! Este es la segunda primera semana que vives conmigo y hay que celebrar en grande. – La energía de Misato para pronunciar las cosas era proporcional a la cantidad de alcohol que tenía el objetivo en cuestión.  
  
Misato Katsuragi era la Tutora Legal del Joven Shinji Ikari, desde que su padre, comandante de la Organización NERV, declaró que no tenía el suficiente tiempo de encargarse de algo tan insignificante como su hijo. Y, aunque Misato era la tutora, Shinji ha tenido que encargarse prácticamente de la limpieza y el mantenimiento del departamento. Sobre todo en las mañanas, después de las fiestas privadas de una persona que Misato tenía cada noche.  
  
Ikari dudaba si era ella quien se hacia cargo de el, o viceversa. Sin embargo había aprendido que no tenía caso ni reclamar ni quejarse. De todos modos no servia de nada. Así que solo seguía cabizbajo a su superior a una nueva tienda de licores. Solo porque las cervezas, en mayoreo, eran más baratas que las anteriores.  
  
Shinji trató de bloquearse mentalmente de todo, como tenía por costumbre cuando algo le llamó la atención. De hecho era alguien. Una chica esbelta de vestimenta casual que salía de una tienda de ropa formas con varias bolsas en las manos. No era tan solo su apariencia sino los ojos. Aún a esa distancia podía notar que eran tan azules, o mas incluso, que los de Asuka.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Shinji-chan? – Le susurró Misato tan de repente que lo asustó. – ¿Te gusta esa niña? Oh, ya veo, te gustan con el cabello corto.  
  
- ¡Misato-san! – Exclamó Shinji sonrojado mientras recogía las latas de "Yebisu" que cayeron al suelo. – No, no es eso. Es que...  
  
No alcanzó a terminar, pues en uno de los bares cercanos un cuerpo salió volando a través del cristal de la pared del frente.  
  
Misato dejó de bromear y automáticamente accionó la modalidad "protección". Una de sus responsabilidades era proteger al Tercer niño de cualquier. Su cabeza localizó la posición de su arma debajo de su chaqueta.  
  
Shinji en cambio parecía tan asustado como si hubiera visto un peluche. Sin embargo solo por curiosidad buscó con la mirada a la chica de cabello corto. Solo para saber que estuviera bien.  
  
Ella tenía una expresión como la de él. Casi aburrida y ligeramente sorprendida. Incluso creyó verla... suspirar.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Heero se levantó con un dolor agudo en el abdomen. No alcanzó a ver esa patada. Si que lo había sorprendido y pocas personas eran capaces de hacerlo. Tenía que reconocerle eso al muchacho ese.  
  
Rick salió por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mejillas poco coloradas por las 5 cervezas anteriores y un hilillo de sangre en la boca, producto del primer golpe de Yui. No le molestaba mucho. En este momento no sentía plenamente y se necesitaba más que eso para dejarlo fuera de combate. Apretó los puños haciendo que los nudillos tronaran audiblemente mientras Heero se levantaba del pavimento.  
  
Heero, de forma digna se sacudió el polvo del pantalón de su uniforme y vio a Rick con una expresión fría. Si el jovencito quería una revancha en otro campo de batalla, el estaba dispuesto a dársela.  
  
Rick lo había provocado. Obviamente estaba ebrio. Y aunque jamás lo aceptaría Heero no estaba muy en sus cinco sentidos tampoco. Por lo general no se dejaba provocar por cosas como esas, pero no había nada más purificador que una pelea.  
  
Ambos eran "T's" preparados y entrenados en el campo militar. Las artes marciales eran prácticamente un requisito para ellos así que...  
  
La gente que se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos vieron un despliegue de capacidad física solo reservada para los de su clase. Heero lanzó una serie de golpes consecutivos los cuales Rick solo pudo bloquear la mitad. Un último bloqueo y la defensa estuvo abierta para una patada directo a la barbilla de Yui. Desconcertado Heero recibió varias patadas más antes de levantar de nuevo su defensa.  
  
La pelea continúo unos minutos más. Yui teniendo la ventaja al estar más sobrio que Rick. Heero nunca había peleado con un soldado de la RDF. Y quedó claro que por lo visto tenían el mismo programa de entrenamiento que el de ellos. La fuerza nata de este muchacho también era grande, casi le truena 2 costillas con una patada. Aunque reflexionando, eso se debe que los VT's no tienen un dispositivo amortiguador de gravedad, por lo que en las maniobras de alta G, ellos tienen que usar mas las piernas.  
  
Si sigue recibiendo mas patadas, lo mas seguro es que...  
  
[---------------------------------]  
  
Rita cerró los ojos cuando el joven de Oz salió despedido un par de metros producto de una tremenda patada lateral del soldado de la RDF.  
  
Aunque varias veces había presenciado peleas, esta superaba incluso cuando el actor Saotome luchaba a morir con el actor Lynn Kyle. Sus instintos de sobre vivencia le indicaban que no era un asunto suyo, que es un pleito de borrachos, que no tiene nada que hacer. De hecho su sentido de deber le recordó que entraba al servicio al día siguiente y no era responsable por lo que sucediera.  
  
Pero sus facultades deductivas la convencieron.  
  
Cuando el Chico de Oz conectó un derechazo directo a las costillas inferiores del otro y las escucho romperse; o cuando con el talón de la palma izquierda el tipo de la RDF casi le truena el tabique nasal al otro.  
  
"Estos tipos van en serio" Pensó mientras caminaba unos pasos. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como un chico flaco que cargaba varias bolsas se asombró de que ella avanzara. Lo desecho, enfocándose en lo que iba ha hacer.  
  
Inhaló, se concentró en lo que iba ha decir y...  
  
Gritó de espanto cuando el de uniforme blanco casi la aplasta. Rita alcanzó a esquivar y al mismo tiempo bloquear una patada de reversa del otro.  
  
- ¡¿Que te pasa?! – Gritó Rita al joven de ojos zafiro.  
  
- ¡Quítate de en medio, no creas que por ser mujer voy a tener compasión!  
  
Rita lo confrontó viéndolo directo a los ojos. Por un momento Yui vaciló. Pero se quitó eso al recordar que tenía que terminar.  
  
- Te lo dije...  
  
Rita esquivó a duras penas el derechazo de Heero, hecho más que nada para intimidarla y alejarla. Mas ella sujetó el brazo de el y girando se colocó a su espalda torciendo su brazo en una llave sencilla. Heero respingó al sentir como su brazo era doblado en un movimiento no previsto para sus articulaciones.  
  
- Deténmelo allí tantito...- Rita escuchó al soldado que se levantaba en condiciones pésimas, pero aún dispuesto a saldar cuentas.  
  
Rita aventó a Yui y esquivó el golpe de Rick. Agachándose dio media vuelta y con la parte trasera de su puño la azotó a la cara del joven, dejándolo aturdido por un momento.  
  
Heero se forzó a aceptar que, ella entró fresca al combate. Que estaba muy, muy golpeado por Hunter y ahora esa niñita se metía. Si luchaba con ella no saldría bien librado. Muy a su pesar.  
  
- No te metas en esto. – La voz fría del joven intentó cortar la voluntad de la chica.  
  
- ¿O que? ¿Piensas darme una paliza? – Rita no pudo reprimir una leva carcajada, en espacial al ver la débil postura de Yui.  
  
- Me aseguraré que no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos...  
  
- Muy bien ¿que pasa aquí? – una gruesa vos surgió de alguna parte detrás del pequeño auditorio que se juntó para ver la pelea.  
  
- ¡Maldición! – Susurró a Rick al reconocer la voz.  
  
Un grupo de 4 militares de la RDF se acercaron con el LCDR Fokker a la cabeza.  
  
- Oh, Capitán, no sabía que usted estaba aquí.  
  
Roy vio el estado de Heero, Después el de Rick, y después a una chica de 14 años y pelo corto. Después regresó a Rick y a Heero.  
  
- Pasó algo? – bueno, era obvio. En especial después de ver como Yui humilló a Rick en el simulador unas horas atrás. Pero el manual dice que, en la presencia de oficiales de alto rango, se debe hacer esa pregunta.  
  
- Roy...yo... - A Rick se le dificultaba hablar. La pena, el alcohol y varias docenas de golpes le dificultaban el proceso.  
  
Heero tomó la posta.  
  
- Nada en especial LCDR. El Teniente Hunter y yo teníamos una discusión amistosa de fútbol. – Si Rick era enviado al calabozo, no podría romperle la cara después.  
  
- ¿En serio? – Roy dirigió su mirada a Rick.  
  
- Si...El Capitán Yui...sostenía que los Raiders nunca perderían contra los Bucaneers...eso por supuesto no lo pude permitir. – Una sonrisa torcida finalizó el comentario.  
  
- Señorita, por favor identifíquese y dígame ¿Es cierto eso? – Nunca esta de más asegurar las cosas.  
  
- Oficial Rita Brown. – Dijo mostrando su Cartucho de identificación. No esperaba hacer eso, pero una orden era una orden. Si alguien se enteraba que renegó de ser un "T" su familia no estaría segura. – Yo solo vi a dos ebrios armar escándalo y procedía a separarlos, señor.  
  
Roy sonrió.  
  
- Considerando su rango Capitán. ¿Desea presentar cargos en contra de Hunter?  
  
- No. – Dijo Heero después de pensarlo un poco. Respetaba y reconocía las agallas cuando las veía. No iba a cortárselas de esa forma. – Desde un inicio la discusión se realizó "Omitiendo el rango".  
  
"Ahora le debo una" Pensó Rick viendo con furia a Heero, quien le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Bien en ese caso. ¡Señores, no hay nada que ver! ¡Muévanse, muévanse! – Ordenó Roy haciendo que el grupo de gente se disolviera.  
  
- Hunter. Continuemos esto después. Donde no puedan salvarte. – Le dijo Heero alejándose del lugar.  
  
- Te salvaron a ti Yui.  
  
Rita vio como ambos avanzaron en direcciones opuestas, con la barbilla en alto y luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Justo unas cuantas decenas de metros, ambos se recargaron en una pared y jadearon de dolor y cansancio.  
  
"Estúpidos machos retrógradas" pensó cuando agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía al Autoservicio.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
- ¡Guau! Que pelea, ¿no te parece Shinji-chan? ¡Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? ¿Qué no se te hizo emocionante?  
  
Shinji solo maldecía internamente. Si un par de chicos normales pelean en la calle son "delincuentes" o "inadaptados". Pon a dos "T's" a pelear y es un espectáculo.  
  
¡Y lo pero era que esa chica de cabello corto era un "T" también! No es que tuviera suerte con las mujeres. Pero aún así. Una amiga habría sido agradable. Más si era así de atractiva.  
  
Recordó su clasificación: 317. Y maldijo de nuevo a MAGI, la computadora principal de la colonia por haberlo clasificado de esa forma.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Rita regresó cansada de las compras. Algunas de ellas llevadas a su departamento por parte del mismo almacén. Otras tantas...  
  
Dejó en el suelo las 6 bolsas que cargaba sin sentirse afectada por el peso. Lo que le perturbaba mas era la pelea que presenció e interrumpió. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que se mataran 2 personas sin razón alguna. Uno de sus maestros de ética le dijo que era "demasiado buena par su propio bien" producto, en gran medida de la crianza familiar.  
  
Tal vez si, tal vez no. El caso era que lo había hecho. Ahora todos saben su estatus.  
  
"En que rayos me metí" pensó al cruzar la puerta.  
  
Limpiar el departamento le tomó cerca de 2 horas. Limpiar la sangre seca, quitar las marcas de cadáveres y ¡Oh que difícil! La cocina y el baño. Sin embargo, si lo comparaba con lo que hizo en la "Academia Sintetizada" era un juego de niños. En esos momentos salía de la bañera, después de un relajante baño caliente. Se secó el cuerpo sin prestar atención o cuidarse de los mirones que pudieran espiar por la ventana. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era dormir.  
  
Se colocó ropa interior y una sudadera sobredimensionada, uno de los pocos recuerdos que le permitieron quedarse de su familia. La sudadera tenía "Furinkan High School" en la espalda. Prenda de su Hermano. Un chico común, ahora un joven universitario.  
  
Un Sonido hizo que sus defensas se levantaran y todo el entrenamiento recibido la pusieron en un estado de alerta.  
  
Fue a la cocina y tomó un cuchillo del juego recién comprado. Lo agarró de reversa recordando las enseñanzas del viejo pervertido (Happy no baka!) y abrió con cautela la puerta.  
  
Arrastrándose entre quejidos estaba el joven al que Rita recordaba como Heero Yui. Aquel que la había querido golpear en la pelea anterior. Uno de los "Machos Retrógradas". Estaba tan mal como lo dejó, recargado en esa pared. Parece que se había arrastrado todo el camino, a juzgar el estado tan sucio de su uniforme.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó rita, olvidando el cuchillo un par de metros atrás.  
  
Heero pareció tardarse un poco al procesar la pregunta. Después sus ojos distinguieron a la chica que interrumpió su pelea y automáticamente rechazó con violencia la mano que le ofrecía.  
  
- ¡Lárgate niña! No necesito la ayuda de metiches como tú.  
  
Las fosas nasales de Rita se ensancharon y por un momento pensó en un insulto bueno. Pero recordó que estaba en condiciones muy malas. No podía dejarlo allí. Además, no era la única del piso.  
  
- Bueno, si no quieres mi ayuda... - Rita golpeó la quijada de Heero haciendo que, finalmente, cayera inconsciente en el piso. -... alguien mas te la dará.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
- Shinji-chan, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor? – Gritó Misato desde la ducha.  
  
Shinji no era de los que replicaban. Si así lo fuera, le recriminaría a Misato el estado del departamento. Como a pesar de llegar cansado de la escuela y de NERV aún tenia que limpiarlo debido al desorden que esa mujer dejaba. Se vio tentado a acudir frente al baño y decir algo inteligente. Pero recordó como el segundo día que llegó a esa casa se percató del poco pudor que su Tutora tenía. Bañarse con la puerta abierta con una ducha de puertas de cristal...hacía que la sangre de Shinji amenazara por salir de su nariz.  
  
Maldiciendo interiormente a medio mundo antes de abrir la puerta, Shinji se encontró con la misma joven del centro frente a su puerta, cargando en brazos como si fuera una pluma al Capitán pendenciero de Oz.  
  
- Disculpa que toque a tu puerta. Pero necesito un poquito de ayuda aquí.  
  
"¿Un "T" pidiendo ayuda?" Pensó Shinji.  
  
- Claro. Creo que pueden pasar.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. Antes que nada, Rita Brown SI es mia, debido a que no encontré un personaje de Anime (que conozca) que se ajustara a lo que quería de ella. Por lo tanto es un personaje Original. Si la piensan unas para otra cosa JURO por DIOS, Cephied, Shabranigudú, Las Doce Casas del Zodiaco, o cualquier otra deidad que los cazare y los llenaré de recriminaciones hasta que se harten.  
  
Series: Por ahora... Evangelion, Gundam Swing, Robotech y algo de Rama ½. Posteriormente se añadiran otras cosas mas.  
  
Se que tenderán muchas dudas. Así que háganmelas saber para contestarlas en los cap, o en "Notas del Autor"  
  
Saluditos y espero que les guste.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Comerciales:  
  
La Alianza. Capitulo 5  
  
Kenshin se ve obligado a ceder el control a Battousai para enfrentarse a lo que podrìa ser su rival mas poderoso. Reena recibe la invitación de unirse a los mazoku mientras empieza a despertar su verdadera naturaleza. Mientras Heero recibe toda la verdad por parte de Trieze respecto a Oz. Al final, cada uno terminará en situaciones que jamás habían imaginado. 


End file.
